


Show you how

by Lady_Michiru



Series: Don't read it until midnight: gift Christmas drabbles [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On foreing traditions, the importance of college education and ways of proving a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show you how

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Kento has the mistletoe in his left hand, hanging a few centimeters above Fuma’s head, and Fuma is looking at it with a distressed face that has Sou cackling loudly, but that might be because of Kento’s puppy eyes and half pout too, to be honest.

“What is that thing?” Fuma’s panicked question sends Sou to the floor in a new fit of laughter and it actually manages to make Kento break into a goofy smile.

“Come on, you are a college boy. You know what this is,” Kento says, fully pouting now.

“We don’t use that Japan.” And now Fuma is looking around him, clearly searching for escape routes; but the catcalls and whistling have him surrounded.

Their relationship is not the best kept secret in the Agency, despite Fuma’s general politic against public displays of affection and his cunning plan of calling Kento by his last name, but Kento has never been this blatant in front of everyone, till now.

Kento lifts his free hand and poses it over Fuma’s shoulder. No escape.

“Really? In front of half the fucking Agency?” Fuma whispers. It’s his last chance, a desperate attempt, and the conceited smile on Kento’s face shows that he knows it, and that it’s futile.

“Merry Christmas,” Kento whispers back before pressing their lips together for long enough that there are applauses and loud cheering all around them when they break apart.

And if this doesn’t prove to Fuma that he doesn’t need to get jealous of anyone in the Agency, nothing will.

 

**OMAKE**

“I told you!” Hokuto singsongs with a tinge of triumph and no little smugness in his velvety voice.

For a second, he wishes they had run a bet about it, but as he looks beside him at the boy with the gaping mouth and the incredulous face, he is glad they didn’t.

Jesse looks a little appalled, and the tinniest bit heartbroken, as he stares at Fuma and Kento hugging each other at the center of the room. But it doesn’t matter. Having crushes on the sempai is the most common thing ever in their line of work.

And Hokuto will take care of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad, Mandita!


End file.
